


Quelques secondes de plus

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: Established Relationship, Le testament de William S. - prépublication, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parce que Mortimer est interrompu avant d'avoir fini sa phrase, et que j'ai l'esprit mal tourné.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quelques secondes de plus

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A few more seconds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720810) by [darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1)



> "...let the forfeit  
> Be nominated for an equal pound  
> Of your fair flesh, to be cut off and taken  
> In what part of your body pleaseth me." Shakespeare. The Merchant of Venice  
> "vous serez condamné à me payer une livre juste de votre belle chair, coupée sur telle partie du corps qu’il me plaira choisir."

_Londres 1958_

  
Il se fait tard, mais il fait bon et encore suffisamment clair en cette belle soirée d'été pour que Blake et Mortimer décident de rentrer à pied, tout en fumant une bonne pipe. Naturellement, leur sujet de conversation est la pièce à laquelle ils viennent d'assister.

  
Ils repassent tout juste dans Kensington road et se préparent à longer le parc lorsque, voyant qu'ils sont désormais seuls et hors de portée d'oreilles indiscrètes, Mortimer se décide à orienter le thème de la soirée vers un terrain un peu plus osé.

  
"Ce Shylock ! Quelle étrange idée a eue Shakespeare de lui faire exiger une livre de chair. Et de la couper à cela." Il tire une bouffée de sa pipe et regarde son ami d'un air entendu. " S'il s'agissait de _votre_ belle chair, Francis, je me contenterais de moins et me ferai payer sur la bête."

  
Et il poursuit tandis que Blake rougit. " Tout de même, un coeur humain ne fait qu'un peu plus d'une demi-livre, et même en ajoutant les quelques grammes auxquels vous pensiez... "

  
Et Blake l'interrompt : " Ou vous feriez de "pound" un verbe* et j'en serai ravi." Mais soudain il se fait sérieux. "Chhht ! Vous n'avez rien entendu ?"

 

 

* voir wiki https://fr.wiktionary.org/wiki/pound


End file.
